Link Goes to The Future
by lachichox
Summary: ITS ABOUT LINK GOING TO THE FUTURE!WHOA! IMAGINE DAT PPLZ! ITS SOME GAY SUGAR HONEY ICED TEA STUFFZEZ INSIDE! CAN YOU HANDLE IT! NO DUH! R&R PPLZ


R&R afta da story. U wouldn no wats good or not ANYWAYZ!JK  
  
Link came into a bar named "The Olden' Days" and Linked was soaking wet from the thunderstorm outside. "Hey Link," everyone inside the bar greeted. "We're watching the super bowl," Malon told Link "The Jets are losing!" Link was depressed because he thought he loved the Jets but then looked puzzled. "Who the hell are the Jets! And how the fuck did we get t.v." For a second Link thought how did he know what was a t.v.  
Malon came up to Link and looked at him up and down with a strange look on her face and said, "DUDE? WAHZ WRONG WIT U! DID U GET STRUCK BY LIGHTNIN AGAIN? Maybe you should take a nap. K man?" Malon brought him to a mansion and inside were pictures of Ganondorf and Link shaking hands and hugging. Malon opened a door and Link saw Zelda, Impa, Navi, Ruto, Saria, and then Malon joined together in a line. Then Link was once again confused and excited. Link walked up next to them and said "what is all this?" "Link have you been struck by lightning again," asked Zelda That was a weird question of Zelda to ask, but Link just nodded. "You wanna go to the club with me then?" "Okay." Link and Zelda went to the club in an unfamiliar vehicle that Link had never seen before that said Mercedes. "What the heck is that thing?" "It's a high-tech car, the newest one yet! It can float instead of ride on the ground but it can do both for only $1,500,000," Zelda said. Zelda was still rich and still princess. "How does it work," Link questioned. Then Zelda started singing R. Kelly's Ignition remix to answer his question. Then they parked right in front of the club and Zelda told Link that they were there. Link opened the car door on his side and puked behind a tree. Then Zelda took his hand to go into the club and held his hand till they were at the dance cage. "Zelda, this looks like the bars in Hyrule's dungeon. Have I done something wrong, or have you," Link asked Zelda. "Oh boy! That lightning really must have caused you some mental damage, you seem to have flashbacks of the past," Zelda looked at Link and then noticed he was wearing a skirt. "Oh my gosh, Link, why are you wearing a skirt! You're embarrassing me!" Link thought of the first thing that popped into his head. "Umm. It's the new style. Hyrule style. "Oh. Okay. Let's dance!" Link wasn't sure how to dance in this new modern world. He wouldn't want to ruin Zelda's reputation. "Zelda, I can't remember how to dance. That lightning must've erased my memory except for the.umm. The Olden' Days!" "Oh! Well then, let me show you how. Sean Paul's "Get Busy" was playing on the d.j. Then Zelda faced the other way, took Links hands, and put them around her waist. They danced to reggae, the salsa, the cha-cha, and just danced for the fun of it. But while they were dancing to Get Busy, a little annoying girl came into the club. By this point it looked like Link was humping Zelda. She walked up to Link and Zelda. Then she said, "What are you guys doing?" "You shouldn't be here little kid," Link said, but Zelda stared coldly at Link and then had a sweet smile as she turned to the girl. "Hi! I am princess Zelda. What is your name?(" "I am your worst nightmare," she said to Link, but Zelda didn't hear, so she said, "excuse me?" "My name is Cathy and I'm a sweet little girl." Then she made an evil little grin to Link. "Yeah right," Shirley said, a friend of Cathy's. Cathy then pushed Shirley a little. The dj walked up and said "Hi, I am Sixto, the di-jizzle my dizzle." They all stared at Sixto and he started to laugh hysterically going "Dha hahahahaha!" He continued laughing, so Shirley and Cathy started to laugh at him. Sixto wouldn't stop laughing and Cathy got annoyed. "Dha hahahahaha," he went so Cathy just punched him in the stomach really hard. When Sixto was done laughing he bowed at Zelda. "Link what is the new look," Sixto looked up and down at Link and said, "Should I wear a skirt? It looks so tubular on you." Link told him about the new Hyrule style.  
"So you two wanna hang out with us 12 year olds?" Cathy waited for an answer. TIC TOCK TIC TOCK TICK TOCK. "Umm. No!" Link answered then Zelda and Link went back to the mansion. No one knows who these 3 12 year olds were, only themselves and 1 more you'll hear about later. You hear Yu-Gi-Oh singing his shows intro song. Link got scared, so did Cathy and Shirley, they ran out. Sixto took a break from his job and started to dance to the song. 


End file.
